


Don't Make It Weird

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, DILF Levi Ackerman, Daddy Kink, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa is his daughter, Parent Levi, Partying, Pining Eren Yeager, Some Plot, Some angst, just eren being a pining shit, originally from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren is just madly in love with his best friend's dad and there's no way for him to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Pls enjoy this wonderful story of a teenage boy with too many hormones obsessing over the really hot dilf across the street ;D

“Is it weird if I say that your dad’s really hot?”

The question came out of Eren’s mouth without even thinking about it. He hadn’t meant to say it, had only been thinking to himself about how hot his best friend’s dad is. 

“Huh?” 

Mikasa looked over at him, eyebrow cocked in a silent question that had Eren looking away to fiddle with his shoelaces. They were suddenly more interesting than facing the girl next to him, especially since he didn’t feel like explaining himself. 

“Yeah,” Mikasa said with a nod, “it is. Please don’t tell me that you’re actually into my dad.” When Eren said nothing, he could feel her eyes boring into his skin, jaw dropped in shock and she punched him in the arm. “Eren!”

He whined, leaning away from her as he cradled his arm and rubbed the spot that he knew was going to bruise the next day. “What? Why did you punch me?” 

“You can’t possibly be into my dad.”

Eren grumbled to himself, a blush riding high on his cheeks. He  _ definitely  _ was into Mr. Ackerman. Couldn’t help it. 

“Gross,” she groaned and let her hands reach up to rub at her face.

“Listen,” Eren tried his hand at defending himself, “it’s not my fault your dad is hot as shit. God. Maybe you should tell him to turn down his hotness a couple notches.”

He could have laughed at the incredulous look she gave him. Could even feel the headache himself from how hard she rolled her eyes. He watched as she shook her head, running her tongue over her teeth as if she wanted to say something but refrained from it. 

“I swear to God if I find out you’re fucking my dad,” she paused, sliding off the tire swing she had been sitting on and pointed a stern finger at him, “you’re in a whole new world of hurt.”

Eren snorted. “What? Gonna cut my dick off?”

“Don’t tempt me.” 

He held his hands up in defense, following her inside. Internally beating himself up, he plopped down on the couch with a small groan as Mikasa made her way into the kitchen. Of course, he had planned to tell her… at some point. Like after they graduated high school and Ere was of legal age. At the moment, he was only 17 just like Mikasa. He never actually planned on anything happening between him and Levi, but a teenage boy can dream. 

“God you’re disgusting.” Mikasa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced over in time to catch the water bottle that she threw at him. “Of all the hot guys in our school you have to be into—”

“Who’s into who?”

They looked over their shoulders, watching as her dad walked in, using a hand towel to wipe off the grease that had collected on his hands from working on the old car in their driveway. His eyebrows raised as they just stared at him. 

“What?”

Eren clenched his jaw, looking away as he elbowed Mikasa next to him. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” she waved him off and turned forward again so that she could turn on the T.V. “Just high school drama. You’re too old for that.”

Eren could hear him walking closer to them, tensing as Levi gripped the back of the couch and leaned closer. “Me? Old?” He scoffed, hand reaching up to ruffle Mikasa’s hair. 

“Dad!” 

Never would Eren ever get used to hearing the older man’s deep chuckle, especially the one that rumbled deep in his chest. It suited him and Eren would be lying if he said that he didn’t think of it often. Maybe too often. 

“You guys hungry?” Levi asked as he walked away and into the kitchen. 

Eren let his eyes linger on the other’s frame for a second too long, admiring his back muscles and the way his shirt clung to his body in the perfect way because of his sweat. Couldn’t help but shamelessly check out his ass. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Mikasa muttered. 

“And your dad is really fucking hot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eren really hated himself sometimes. Mostly for the fact that he would sit at his bedroom window on the second floor and ogle at his best friend’s dad who—luckily for Eren—lived across the street.

He couldn’t help it! Mr. Ackerman just looked really good with his shirt clung tightly to his muscled torso; the torso that Eren wanted to do nothing to except explore with his hands and maybe (definitely) tongue. Honestly, the man could wear a fucking trash bag and Eren would cream his pants. A sigh left his mouth, one of irritation towards himself for continuing to pine over a man who was twice his age. But he remained at the window. Watching Levi’s every move.

“Eren!” 

He groaned to himself as he heard his mother call him from downstairs, head tipping back.

“Coming!” When he looked back at the window, he ducked immediately when he noticed Levi looking in his direction, more like,  _ directly at his window.  _

His heart was pounding in his chest, waiting for a few more moments before peeking out over the edge of the windowsill. A rather large sigh of relief left his mouth once he noticed that Levi’s attention wasn’t on his window anymore and he stood up to make his way down the stairs. 

Eren narrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed Mikasa sitting at the bar in their kitchen, chatting with his mother. 

“Uh?”

“Wow, nice to see you too,” she jabbed.

“Just wasn’t expecting to see you here?” He walked over, ruffling her hair before wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a halfhearted hug. “Why are you here?”

She shrugged, sipping at the juice that his mother had placed in front of her. 

“She came over to see if you were awake and then I got a call from work,” she turned around, setting her coffee mug on the counter as she stirred it, “and your father and I were asked last minute to attend a conference for his work.”

Eren raised his eyebrows, knowing where this was going and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t already packed (he may or may not have an overnight always packed and ready to stay the night at her house). 

“So you want me to stay with Mikasa this weekend because you don’t exactly trust me—”

“Not after the last time you stayed home alone.”

Mikasa snickered as Eren’s jaw dropped, words trying to come out in his defense. “That was an accident!”

She chuckled, her smile warm and genuine as it always is. “But, yeah, it’s fine. I’m sure your dad won’t mind, right?”

Mikasa shook her head, sliding off the stool to place her glass in the sink before giving Carla a hug. “He’s never had a problem with you staying the night before. It’s not like you’re some stranger and not my best friend.”

They made their way upstairs, Mikasa accusing him of watching her dad from his window to which he continuously denied—but they both knew he was a terrible liar—and she eventually quit. It didn’t help as his face lit up with a bright pink which he was forced to hide by shoving his face in his closet as he “searched” for more clothes for his already full duffel bag. 

“Behave yourself,” his mother said as they made their way back downstairs and she kissed his cheek. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“I know, I know.” He waved her off, giving a smile and wave as he followed Mikasa outside. 

“Hey pops!” 

Levi looked up as they crossed the street, tossing the gross looking hand towel to the side so that he could place his hands on his hips. 

“Eren is staying the weekend. His parents are going out of town and they don’t trust him to be alone after—ow!” 

He cut her off with an elbow to the side, much worth the deathly sideways glare. Levi looked between the two of them, meticulous eyebrows raised in question. 

“Yeah, sure. Eren can stay the night. Thanks so much for asking.” 

She rolled her eyes, elbowing Eren back as she walked past him. So he offered a pained and awkward smile to the older man, giving a nod. 

“Sorry. Thanks.”

Levi smiled at him, Eren’s chest feeling as though it was going to explode at the gesture. “Don’t worry ‘bout it kid. Not like it’s the first time you’ve crashed here. And you’re no stranger.” Eren didn’t know what to do with himself, this being the longest conversation with the man he had been way too in love with for way too long as he admired him from his window across the street (okay that really does make him sound like a stalker, Mikasa has a point).

“But,” if Eren had ears like a dog, they would have perked up immediately. He picked up the difference in his tone. “I will have to put you to work.” 

Eren had to be dreaming. He had to be in some kind of daydream because Levi certainly  _ did not  _ just check him out and certainly  _ did not  _ just smirk at Eren. 

“Can you do that for me?” His tone was almost raspy, breathy. As if he was hiding something else behind his words that he wanted Eren to pick up on. 

“U-uh, yeah. Yeah o-of course,” he stuttered like an idiot. “This  _ is  _ your house. Do with me what you want.” He wanted to smack himself and then melt into the ground to disappear forever after saying that. 

He really needed to put a filter on his mouth.

Levi chuckled, low in his chest and his smirk was back but this time it was accompanied with—what Eren thought was—a wink. 

“I’ll hold you to your words.”

“ _ You can hold me against anything,”  _ Eren muttered to himself, turning around on his heels and rushing inside after Mikasa before Levi could say anything else. 

He wasn’t sure that he was going to live through the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

“You bitch!” Eren cursed as Mikasa passed him, a red shell hitting the back of his cart and causing him to land in 4th place. She only laughed, shooting him a prideful grin as she made her way into first place. “God, you’re so fucking dead.”

“Hey,” Levi scolded from the kitchen, “language.”

Mikasa laughed again, leaning back against the couch leisurely. “Eren just has anger issues.”

He bit a response back at her in German, gripping the controller with a little too much force and he sucked in a deep breath so that he could calm down. Sure, he was a little competitive. That wasn’t necessarily bad. He just liked to win and only win.

And if he didn’t… well God have mercy on the soul that cost him his win. 

“You say that like I don’t already know,” Levi called from the kitchen, a teasing edge to his wonderfully melodious voice that Eren wanted to record and listen to every night (yeah he was also a creepy stalker but that’s beside the point). He really needed to reevaluate his life decisions and choices. 

“How would you kn—ha! Suck my strap-on!” She jumped up as she crossed the finish line in first place, seconds before Eren and pumped her fists in the air. 

He watched for a few moments, eyebrows raising. “You know, if I’m gonna suck  _ anything,  _ it’s gonna be—”

“So dad, what’s for dinner?” Mikasa cut him off swiftly, turning on her heel to head into the kitchen without so much as a second glance at Eren over her shoulder. 

Eren followed in, flicking Mikasa’s ear as he walked past and hopped up on the island counter. He picked at the grapes sitting a bowl off to the side, Levi moving it out of his way with a pointed look. 

“Well, I was planning to invite over Hange and Farlan and maybe Erwin over for dinner—”

“Key word being ‘was’. Does that mean that you aren’t anymore? I mean, it’s just Eren to add. If you don’t invite Erwin then it should be fine.”

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling chicken out of the fridge. “Well, I think he has to work. So I’m not sure if he can come anyway.”

“… If I need to, I can just go across the street and make myself a sandwich,” Eren offered. He felt bad for suddenly barging in without asking first. Especially when Levi seemed to already have plans for friends to come over. 

“Kid, you’re just as much family as they are.” Levi offered a reassuring smile to the boy sitting on his counter, holding his eyes for a moment too long before turning to Mikasa. “Just make sure the house is clean.”

It was Eren’s turn to laugh, sliding off the counter as he pushed his hair back out of his face. “Yeah, as if this house isn’t cleaner than my soul.”

“There are a lot of things cleaner than your soul,” Mikasa said, crossing her arms over her chest and hip jutting out with the same sass as her father held. It was kinda weird sometimes. “Your gross soul that desires weird things.”

“Shut up.” 

Levi looked back and forth between them, eyebrows raising at Mikasa’s innuendo. “Do I even want to ask?”

“Please don’t,” Eren whined. 

“You could but that doesn’t mean you’d get anything out of it.” Mikasa shrugged. 

“Teenagers,” he grumbled to himself with a shake of his head. 

Eren helped clean what little of the house needed to be cleaned, Levi on and off the phone with his friends. He laughed, low and hearty in his chest and it made Eren swoon at the knees. 

He couldn’t help but continue thinking about it, chewing on his nails as they lounged around in the living room, Mikasa flipping through channel after channel while trying something somewhat interesting to watch. Her legs laid out on his lap as she did, her rambling going through one of his ears and out the other. 

The doorbell rang and Eren jumped, being snapped out of his thoughts about the man preparing dinner in the kitchen. 

“Come in!” Mikasa yelled, refusing to move from her spot on the couch. 

“Lazy much?” Eren chided, earning a gentle kick to his side.

They both jumped when the door swung opened loudly with Hange yelling, “I have arrived!” and walked over into the living room to ruffle both Eren and Mikasa’s hair despite how much they groaned and squirmed away from her. 

Following her into the kitchen, Eren and Mikasa took their seats at the bar, watching as Hange attempted to give Levi a hug, but was, of course, denied one as he focused on the food that he was trying to prepare. They bickered like an old married couple. It was quite amusing. 

“Hange! You left the door open.” 

Eren sat up, eyebrows pulling together in confusion at the familiar voice that echoed from the front door. He watched the kitchen entry way, waiting for the owner of said familiar voice to appear. He wanted to rule out who he was thinking that it was. 

“And you left your wallet in the car and—” she stopped. “Eren?”

“Isabel?”

Levi and Hange looked up, exchanging looks before looking at Eren and then Isabel before back to Eren again. 

“You two know each other?” Hange asked. 

“Yeah,” the redhead nodded. She set her stuff on the table, walking over to Eren with a confused look but a smile as well. “We’re cousins from his dad’s side. It’s a long story. What are you doing here?”

“Uh—”

Levi spoke up, interrupting Eren. “He lives across the street. Him and Mikasa have been best friends since the moment we moved in.”

Isabel raised her eyebrows, a look crossing her face and a smug grin danced over her lips. And Eren knew exactly why. He remembers ranting to Isabel every chance that he could get about the hot guy that lived across the street and about how much Eren was practically in love with him but how, unfortunately, hot guy was very,  _ very  _ off limits.

“Well,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close with a grin that he wasn’t exactly sure that he trusted. “This should be fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait,” Eren pulled away from Isabel, turning around in the bar stool to get a better look at her. “If you’re here, does that mean that—”   
  
“Why am I forced to bring in everything alone?” Another voice, this one lower, came through the doorway and Eren let out a frustrated groan. He let his head tip back, hands rubbing at his face rather roughly.   
  
He loved Isabel, but he could not stand her deadbeat asshole of a boyfriend. Eren could go as far to say that he hated him. But he knew that it was a long shot saying that much. He usually isn’t one for hating people, or hatred in general. Being openly gay, Eren endured quite of bit of hate to know that it hurt. So he tried his best not to hate if he could help it.    
  
“Yes,” Isabel finished his question. “Farlan is here too.”   
  
Farlan looked over after Hange and Mikasa helped take the things that filled his arms and put them away. “What about me—oh.” His face dropped at the sight of Eren, the tension rising immediately as they made eye contact. Eren clenched his jaw, drumming his fingers on his legs.    
  
“What a small world.” Hange broke the silence, Mikasa giving Eren a weird look of confusion.    
  
He couldn’t exactly complain about Farlan being here as well. It wasn’t like they had all planned to meet up at Levi’s house. Eren didn’t even know that his cousin knew the man.    
  
“Hey, Eren, come with me.” Mikasa gestured for him to follow, giving a gentle tug on his sleeve. He nodded, giving Farlan one more sideways look before following her upstairs to her room. “You didn’t tell me Isabel was your cousin.”   
  
He raised his eyebrow, plopping down on her bed. “How do you even know her?”   
  
“Her, Farlan and Levi grew up together. They’re like childhood best friends or something. Helped my dad when they found out that my mom was pregnant and whatnot. It’s a whole thing. I don’t have the whole story.” She shrugged.    
  
Eren sighed. “Isabel kinda helped raise me for a while when I was younger. Before we moved here. My dad was always busy with the company he works for, not making much money and my mom was working like two jobs just so that we could afford whatever it was that we needed to afford. So she’s like the sister I never had.” He sat up. “Kinda told her about uh…” he trailed off, coughing awkwardly to fill the silence. “Told her about my weird crush on your dad.”   
  
Mikasa didn’t say anything, simply staring at him with a mix of amusement and another emotion that Eren couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Oh. My god.” She covered her mouth with her hand, looking away as she tried to hide her veyr obvious laughter.    
  
“I couldn’t tell you about it!” Eren exclaimed, arms shooting up in the air in defeat. “And certainly not my parents. They wouldn’t ever let me back here or around you.”   
  
“Okay, okay. I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… funny.”   
  
“My pain and suffering is funny to you now?” He asked, eyebrows raising incredulously. “Wow. What a wonderful friendship we have established,” he deadpanned, falling back on the bed with another groan. “I mean, I know she won’t say anything, thank god. But I just fucking—”   
  
“Do you and Farlan not like each other?” Mikasa butted in, joining him on the bed. He turned his head over to look at her.    
  
“Uh, not exactly. No. We’ve had our… arguments and… may or may not have gotten a little physical once.”   
  
She raised her eyebrows, waving her hand in gesture for him to continue. “It was a few years ago, but we’ve never gotten along anyway. He doesn’t like me and I don’t like him. Simple as that.”   
  
“You’re leaving out so many details,” she groaned. “But it’s fine. It’s fiiine.” Standing up, she reached over to flick his forehead. “Just don’t start any fights here. Farlan is like my uncle and dad’s best friend. And you wouldn’t want dad to hate you, would you?” He glared up at her, trying to look past the knowing look on her face, the evil smirk on her lips.    
  
“You’re a bitch."    
  
"I try.”   
  
They were called down to dinner after a while, Eren rather enjoying the downtime they had in her room since they most often were out doing something during the day since it was summer. Usually enjoying wandering around with their other best friend Armin. But he was visiting family with his grandfather for a while.    
  
Farlan gave Eren a look as they walked in, Eren trying his best to ignore it as he looked elsewhere. But he could feel the man’s eyes watching him, almost as if he was judging him. And he wanted nothing more at the moment than to call him out on it. But it nor the time or place to do so.    
  
“Food looks great, dad.” Mikasa smiled at him as the adults let them plate first. Eren’s appetite seemed to vanish the moment Farlan walked into the room so he settled on a few things that he knew that he would barely touch.    
  
Both Mikasa and Isabel gave him a look that he ignored, slumping in a seat neat the end of the table. He remained quiet while they all talked, joked, as if they were a family. It made him feel as if he was intruding.    
  
Isabel nudged him with her foot, getting him to look up before asking fluently in German, “are you alright?” Her tone was quiet so not to disturb the other conversation going on and Eren shrugged, continuing to play with the food that he had yet to eat. “Or are you just upset because Farlan is here?” she asked next and Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes.    
  
“I don’t give two shits about him.” His response was rather nippy, eyes narrowing and ignored Hange and Levi as they looked over confused. “He doesn’t like me and I don’t like him. Kinda simple, Iz.”   
  
As the German continued on, the conversation died on the other end of the table before it was just Eren and Isabel bickered.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Levi asked first, looking at Isabel and then to Eren as he looked away and down at his food.    
  
He knew he was being dramatic, it was what he did best, but he just really did not like Farlan and the fact that Levi was actually sitting right next to Eren himself, did not help his anxiety levels. His face was already flushed that Levi was concerned about him—   
  
Not about you, Eren. Never about you. Just about Izzy, that’s all.   
  
He repeated it like a mantra in his head, leg bouncing up and down in an anxious fit.    
  
“Eren just looks kinda flushed,” Farlan said and Eren looked up. There were daggers in his eyes, glaring down the blond-headed jackass that was across the table. “I mean, to my knowledge, the boy has a crush so maybe it’s just those teenage hormones.”   
  
Eren could be a chameleon with all the different colors that changed on his face; from pale to red to pink to almost blue from the lack of oxygen that he was taking in. All eyes were on him now. Mostly curious eyes whereas Mikasa’s were filled with just as much anxiety as Eren’s. Except, it was hidden behind the fire that flickered in his eyes as he glared even more at Farlan.    
  
He clenched his jaw, teeth grinding together and fingers curling into fists so hard that he was sure that he drew blood.    
  
“Shut up.” There was a poisonous venom behind his words, anyone who was anyone could understand the hate laced between them.   
  
“What? Did I hit a sore spot?”   
  
“I swear to fucking everything that is holy, I will shove you through a fucking window and kick you so hard that your balls replace your eyes,” he hissed in German. He hadn’t realized that he had stood up, leaning on the table with his fingernails digging into the wood.    
  
“Eren.”    
  
He didn’t care who it was calling his name, didn’t care whos hand it was pulling on his arm to sit down. Anger was seeping through him in the way that he knew he couldn’t control and if Farlan said one more thing, he knew that tiny bit of self control would snap and he’d jump over the table to beat the stupid asshole to a pulp.    
  
“Ooh, maybe I did hit a sore spot.” Farlan’s smirk was purely evil and smug and Eren was about to jump over the table had Levi not placed his hand firmly on his chest to stop him.    
  
“Come with me,” was all Levi said as he grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him away. They landed in the garage, specifically the small gym that Mikasa and he had created to trail while they practiced her Tae Kwon Do together. “What the hell was that about?”   
  
Eren couldn’t breath, skin burning from the touch of Levi’s skin on his and he felt dizzy, chest constricting and lungs aching for more air that he couldn’t take in. But Levi’s strong gaze broke him out of his trance. The mixed emotions that Eren was feeling seemed to be written all over his face because before he knew it, Levi’s expression softened and he grabbed his hand.    
  
“You’re bleeding,” he murmured and sat Eren down before walking over to grab a first aid kit. He couldn’t help but stare, even trembling a little as Levi fixed the cuts where his fingers had dug into his skin. The raven patted his palm lightly, turning it over in his hand before giving it a small squeeze and looked up at Eren.    
  
“Are you okay?” The question was quiet, genuine and Levi had yet to let go of Eren’s hand.    
  
He thought for a moment, letting himself stare into Levi’s eyes like he had wanted to for a while, roaming around his face and examining his hair. Eventually, the trembling stopped and he sighed softly.    
  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “I am now.”


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by almost painfully slow. After Levi had calmed him down—Eren was still swooning—Mikasa took him upstairs to chill out while the adults cleaned up and talked some more. There was a bit of arguing, Eren couldn’t help but sit at the top of the stairs and listen as Isabel and Farlan and bickered in the hallway. A part of him felt bad but the bigger part of him didn’t. He deserved what he got from Isabel and Levi, both chewing him out. 

Of course, it wasn’t all that bad. He did happen to get a chance to see Levi shirtless after he had showered. The man was a fucking  _ god  _ and Eren was more in love than he ever thought he was. He even had tattoos which made Eren’s knees weak and head fuzzy with so many images that should be saved for the privacy of his own room. 

He was thankful that it was summer. His favorite time of the day was relaxing on the roof of his house, admiring the stars above them. It was quiet, perfect for Eren to sort through his thoughts. 

Mikasa asked him to accompany her and Armin to the store a couple weeks later. She was planning to throw a pool party, after promising too many extra chores and lots of begging with her dad, but it worked. They bought a variety of drinks and chips, some other snacks as well. 

“Man, we should have taken the car or something,” Eren complained as they walked down the street, each with a handful of bags cramping their fingers. 

“Stop being a baby.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped as they reached her house. There was another car in the driveway, one that didn’t belong to anyone that they knew. 

Armin and Eren exchanged looks, turning to Mikasa whose face held a look they had only seen on rare occasions. 

“Petra, you need to leave.” 

They could hear Levi’s voice from the front door, a tone that held a sharp edge. It was easy to tell that he was done with whoever was irritating him. Slowly, they followed Mikasa as she approached the front door. 

“Mom?”

Levi looked up, the lady standing in front of him turning around as well. She had short, strawberry blonde hair, eyes a gold, amber color. She smiled at Mikasa with a relieved look on her face. Her hands clasped together at her chest. Armin and Eren stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do and the longer they held the bags, the heavier they became. 

“You guys take the stuff inside.” Levi said, pushing the front door open. Mikasa nodded, looking between her parents before pushing past them and into the house. Once they placed everything down, she let out a long sigh, hands on her hips before they reached up to push back her hair. 

“I’ll put the things away,” Armin said. He already knew without anything being said that Mikasa wanted to know what was going on and knew undoubtedly that Eren would go with. 

“Levi, she’s my daughter too.”

“No. You lost that privilege a long time ago. You have no right to be here and you know that.”

Petra opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Mikasa stepped outside next to her father. There was a long silence, Eren watching carefully as he leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” She asked, gesturing to Eren behind them and Mikasa glanced at him over her shoulder. 

Levi sighed, irritated. “Petra, I’m serious. You need to leave. You didn’t even give notice that you were going to be here. If you had called, then maybe it would be okay but you didn’t so you need to leave.” Mikasa didn’t say anything, as if she was unable to with her mother standing in front of her.  “And no,” Levi added. “That’s not her boyfriend.” Eren swore he picked up a hint of what sounded to him to be jealousy but he couldn’t be entirely sure. 

“Dad, it’s fine.” Mikasa smiled at him. “Can you… give us a few minutes?” There was a hint of cautiousness laced between her words, as if she was shy in that moment. 

Eren could tell that Levi was debating on saying no but instead, gave a curt nod. “No more than five minutes.” With that, he grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him inside, the door shutting behind them. 

“Guessing you’re not the biggest fan of her mom,” Eren said after a moment, leaning against the wall as he watched the man in front of him pace a little. “And I could be her boyfriend, you don’t know that.”

Levi stopped, snorting in amusement and he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. It took everything and more in Eren not to look down and admire them and watch them flex. “I would know if you were even  _ slightly  _ interested in my daughter. I’m not an idiot.”

“But still—”

“And to my knowledge, you’re already interested in someone else.” Eren felt his heart stop. He had completely forgotten about Farlan’s comment about his crush that was made in front of everyone at the diner during the weekend Eren stayed with Mikasa. “And correct me if I’m wrong, but you are gay, aren’t you?” 

Levi was smirking, somehow becoming ten times as hot as he already was and Eren could feel himself melting under the other man’s smoldering gaze. He stepped closer to Eren, close enough for him to smell his cologne that he wanted to drown himself in. 

“I—yeah,” he swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I am.”

Levi hummed, a sound low in his throat. Eren swore that if Levi got any closer he’d pop a fucking boner and he really didn’t need that at the moment. “So it, obviously, isn’t Mikasa that you have a crush on.” He placed his hand on the wall next to Eren, successfully trapping him against the wall. “So, who must it be? Who does your little gay heart desire to be with?”

Embarrassingly enough, Eren let out a small, high pitched noise from his throat as he was practically hyperventilating. “I-it doesn’t matter,” he answered. Or rather squeaked. “He isn’t and wouldn’t be into me.” A solemn look crossed over Eren’s face and he looked down to stare at his shoes to avoid Levi’s sharp and intense silver eyes that he swore was boring into his soul. 

Levi opened his mouth to say something, leaning  _ way too close  _ but stopped at the sound of Armin’s voice. 

“Hey, Eren! You wanna come help me?”

“Y-yeah,” he called back but had yet to move. “Coming.” He couldn’t help but make eye contact with Levi as the word left his mouth, something else flickering in Levi’s eyes. It excited Eren to say the least. 

“Well,” Levi said as he pulled away. “You never know. Maybe you should be bold and make a move.” He shrugged, waving his hand casually as if he were talking about the weather. “Maybe your cute little crush will turn into something more.” With that, he turned away and opened the door to step outside. 

_ God,  _ Eren thought to himself,  _ I fucking hope so. _


	6. Chapter 6

Armin joined Eren at the poolside after they had finished getting everything away. Mikasa had stayed out more than five minutes with her mom, Levi coming in and out of the house as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Eren felt like he should say something, like there was something that he should do to try and help. But decided against it. He didn’t want to make anything worse.

“What would you do if I pushed you in the pool right now?”

“Armin,” Eren warned, scooting away from his friend as his legs kicked through the water. “ I swear to God if you push me into this fucking pool, I will pull you in with me. Without a doubt.”

He nodded, holding his hands up in defense. “I believe that.“

“Good.” Eren nodded in affirmation. “You fuckin’ should.”

The backdoor opened and they turned to see Mikasa step outside with a little smile. Eren assumed she had already changed into her swimsuit judging by the see-through cover that she was wearing over it. She joined them, sitting between them and dipped her feet into the water.

Nothing was said for a few moments, the three of them basking in the comfortable silence that surrounded them. 

“Is everything okay?” Armin was the first to ask and Mikasa nodded. 

“Yeah. I was… well, just wasn’t expecting her. I haven’t seen her for… a long time.”

Eren sighed, leaning back on his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. “Well, at least you got to figure everything out.”

She shrugged. “I suppose. Her and dad were still kinda arguing when I went upstairs to change. He might still be out there.” Eren raised his eyebrows, turning to look over at her. “He seemed a little more relaxed after coming back out after you two went inside.” 

He felt his face blow up with a bright pink color, remembering the proximity between them as they “talked”. Eren wouldn’t exactly call that a conversation. But it was certainly memorable. 

Soon enough, their few friends arrived, Sasha hugging Mikasa for what seemed to be hour as Connie groaned. He walked over to Eren, doing a small handshake before smiling at Armin. He was the first to jump into the pool, yelling “cannonball!” as he did so. Sasha followed suit, pulling Mikasa with her as they jumped into the pool together. 

“Well, guess it’s my turn too.” Armin grinned at Eren, pulling his shirt off and tossing it off to the side before running and jumping into the pool. Eren laughed, shaking his head as his friends splashed around. 

As he was just about to join, his mom called and he stepped off to the side. While on the phone, he didn’t hear the back door open as Jean and Marco stepped outside to the patio. There was a loud splash and cheering and when Eren turned around, Marco was popping up from the water with his bright, cheerful smile. 

When Eren caught sight of Jean, he said goodbye to his mother and tossed his phone with the rest of Armin’s things. 

“Didn’t think Mikasa would invite you,” Eren teased, hands resting loosely at his hips. Jean rolled his eyes, stopping to stand next to him as he bumped their shoulders together. 

“Like you aren’t happy to see me.” 

“Summer is supposed to be the time where I take a break from looking at your face.” 

Jean rolled his eyes, turning towards the pool as he slowly peeled off his shirt. And Eren wasn’t shy about staring either. The other boy had a very, _very_ nice body that Eren certainly didn’t mind admiring. Honestly, maybe if he was drunk enough he’d even take a stab at making a move because God _knows_  he won’t be getting any from the man he wants everything from. 

“Like what you see?” Jean smirked and Eren punched his arm before stepping aside to pull off his own shirt. 

“Not as much as you like what _you’re_ seeing, ” Eren replied in a snarky tone when he noticed Jean staring.

He didn’t say anything, just grumbled as he went over to jump in the pool too. Eren stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, absently scratching at his chest as he walked. He glanced over to the kitchen window, heart doing gymnastics in his chest. Levi was watching them, or specifically _Eren_. Even from far away he could sense Levi’s eyes briefly roaming his naked torso before moving up to his face.

There was something that burned inside of Eren’s chest and the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was, he hadn’t ever felt it before but it was new. And he kinda liked it. A smug look crossed over his features, chin tipping up in a prideful way and he felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards in the form of a smirk. 

If Levi was going to watch, the he was going to get a show.

Cracking his neck and his knuckles, Eren looked over at his friends and they moved out of the way, knowing exactly what he was planning to do. He took a couple steps backwards before taking off towards the pool. He used the edge of it to push off as he jumped, doing a couple flips before landing in the water. When he popped up, he was laughing, Sasha jumping on his back while she cheered. 

He could see Levi smiling through the window, eyes still on him and Eren couldn’t wipe the large, toothy grin from his mouth before focusing back on his friends. It was the most fun he’d had in a long time, letting loose and being surrounded by the ones that made him smile and laugh most. 

They got out, deciding on a break since you could only play the game chicken so many times in a row before it got a little too tiring and aggressive.

Eren found himself next to Jean as they all sat around in a circle on the patio, bowl of chips in the middle of them. Sasha was busy talking about the vacation she took to Hawaii, swimming with sharks and sting rays. Diving off of cliffs as if she was living in an action movie.

Mikasa had a look on her face, one of shy admiration as she stared at the boy next to Eren. It was obvious to him without her having to say anything that she had a crush on Jean. She had mentioned it before, her feelings fluxuating on and off as the years went by.

The only problem was that Jean seemed much more interested in being next to Eren than talking to the rest of the group. They laughed and joked, not caring much about the conversation with the rest of their friends. Jean nudged him a couple times with his shoulder, a smile on his face and it made Eren relax a little.

“Hey guys,” Sasha spoke up. “Let’s play spin the bottle.”

“Oh my god,” Armin groaned.

“Spin the bottle is so cliche,” Eren commented as he reached forward to grab a handful of chips. “I’m in.”

They managed to get everyone on board, Levi stepping outside for a moment to watch. Eren couldn’t help but smile at him, heart fluttering when Levi managed to crack a small smile back and Eren was in heaven.

“Okay, Eren it’s your turn.” Sasha grinned and Eren rolled his eyes but spun anyway.

They all watched in anticipation as the bottle spun around and around and around until it finally came to a stop. Eren’s heart did unspeakable things as he followed where the bottle was pointing at Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,_ Eren thinks to himself as he stares at the bottle. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, skipping a beat or two when Levi stares back just as shocked.

The tension and silence continues to build and Eren finally breaks his eyes away from Levi’s gaze and down to Mikasa’s. She looks at him expectantly but also just as shocked and confused as Eren. There’s a look on her face that said, “don’t do what I think you’re going to” and despite as much as he wanted to, Eren’s first kiss with Levi wasn’t going to be because of a cliche game of spin the bottle.

Yes, Eren did plan on kissing Levi. At least once. Maybe right after he graduated high school and is about to move away to college so Levi wouldn’t see him again and end up forgetting about Eren’s existence.

Armin is the first to move, leaning forward and giving it a gentle and “accidental” flick when “trying” to reach for the chips. The bottle moves an inch to the left and is now pointing at Mikasa. He’s somewhat okay with that and his friends out simultaneously let out sighs of relief.   
  
Eren moves forward with a little smile and presses a kiss to Mikasa’s cheek like he had done plenty of times before. It wasn’t the first time they shared some kind of affection like that before. And all strictly platonic. Eren was way too gay for it to be anything more. They’ve had conversations about it.   
  
Without another look, Levi goes back inside and Eren hated himself even more for the disappointed feeling that spreads throughout his chest. They continued a little longer before moving to play truth or dare, which, honestly, Eren fucking hated that game. But they played anyway, yet, it didn’t last because Sasha and Connie ran back to the pool for a splashing contest.   
  
He loved his friends and the fact that they were fucking everywhere when it came to plans and activities and while he did want to join them in the pool, Eren had other thoughts that were occupying his mind. He couldn’t help but think about what it would have been like to actually get a kiss from Levi during spin the bottle. What everyone’s reactions would have been. What Levi would have done if Eren had made the first move on him. Surely, both Mikasa and Levi would have disgusted reactions and he wouldn’t be allowed back to the house, but would it have been worth it?  
  
“Why do you look like you’re constipated?”  
  
Eren looked up, rolling his eyes at Jean’s slightly concerned but mostly amused face. “Fuck off.”  
  
“Jesus,” he snorted but sat next to Eren anyway. “I was merely asking why you look like you need to take a shit.”  
  
Eren grumbled to himself as he pulled his knees tighter to his chest and rested his chin there. The silence between them was comfortable and Eren was more than grateful for it. He knew that Jean wanted to pry and to ask questions until Eren gave up but he didn’t. Not this time.   
  
“You know, it’s kinda obvious how fucking in love you are with Mikasa’s dad.”  
  
Eren whipped his head to stare incredulously at the boy next to him. “Huh? What? No I’m not.”  
  
Jean laughed, raising his eyebrow. “You’re a bad liar.”  
  
With a groan, Eren fell back and covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t fucking mean to make it obvious. What the fuck else are you supposed to do when you spin a bottle and it lands on your fucking _crush?”_  
  
“Kiss them.” Eren replied with a harsh punch to Jean’s shoulder. “Why don’t you just tell the guy? It’s probably just as awkward for him as it is for you.”  
  
“You know, I like hanging out with Mikasa and being here. I don’t exactly feel like ruining that,” Eren deadpanned. “And if he’s noticed, he hadn’t really said anything or done anything so… maybe he hadn’t. Fingers crossed.”  
  
Jean didn’t say anything, instead looking over him for a moment. “Do you actually ever plan on saying anything?” he asked and Eren flicked his eyes to meet Jean’s.   
  
With a shrug, Eren replied, “maybe when it isn’t illegal for us to be together.”  
  
“Is he even gay?”  
  
Eren let out a frustrated groan and sat up, throwing his hands up in the air. “I don’t know, Jean. Why are you asking me so many questions? God. You’re so nosy.” He stuck out his bottom lip in a slight pout and turned away from Jean as he chuckled, patting Eren’s shoulder.   
  
“We just worry about you. Maybe you should try finding someone your age.”  
  
He snorted. “Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” he grumbled but Jean didn’t say anything. He just shrugged, a little grin on his face before he stood up and walked back over to the pool. Eren was surprised when he did, however, look over his shoulder and give Eren a small wink before jumping in.   
  
Standing up, Eren brushed himself off and made his way inside, shutting the door with a sigh. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing in the house, just knew that he needed somewhere to be alone for a few moments. Deciding on the bathroom, Eren rounded the corner to the hallway but stopped at the sound of Levi’s voice coming from his office.   
“I’d love to.” Eren was frozen. “Yeah, I like seafood. Seafood sounds great—no, we don’t have to worry about Mikasa. I can send her across the street with Eren if I need to.” His heart did a stupid flip at the sound of his name on Levi’s tongue and he found himself listening even more despite knowing he shouldn’t. “Saturday works, yeah,” Eren could practically hear the small smile in his voice. “Okay, cool, then I’ll see you then. Bye, Erwin.”  
  
When Levi hung up, Eren took that as his cue to rush to the bathroom before Levi could see him or say anything. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach, an ache filling his chest instead. He knew it was stupid to be upset and jealous that Levi —from the sounds of it— was going on a date, but Eren couldn’t help it.   
  
Sliding down the door, Eren sat on the ground as he chewed on his nails for what seemed to be forever.   
  
Maybe Jean was right. Maybe he should look for someone his age.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa go out partying. Levi finds out

Eren groaned when he woke up to his phone ringing. He laid there for a moment, staring up at his ceiling before he reached over to grab it. 

“Hello?”

“Hey! Guess what?” 

He groaned again. “Mikasa, do you know how early it is?”

“Eren, it’s fucking noon. It’s not early at all.”

“What do you want?” He whined, rolling over on his stomach. 

“It’s Saturday, Dad is going out with some friends tonight—”

Eren scoffed. “Yeah, I know,” he grumbled. He couldn’t get it out of his head the phone call that he heard from Levi. 

“Uh…” Mikasa paused but decided not to dwell on it for too long. “ _So,_ I was thinking that we could go out to a party. I got a couple addresses from Sasha and Connie and they’re going too so I think it’ll be fun. You know, get out and let loose. You really need that.”

He sat up, rubbing his face and ran a hand through his hair. “A party? We haven’t been to a party in a while. Last one we went to was… graduation night?”

She laughed. “Yeah, and that one was great. So maybe we’ll have just as much fun. You never know if you don’t try, right?”

She did have a point. Eren really needed to get out, God did he need a drink or maybe four. “Okay, okay fine. Sounds good. I’ll just… have to come up with an excuse or something for my parents. Honestly, shouldn’t be too hard.”

And it wasn’t. He got Armin to cover for him if his mom or dad called to ask how Eren was doing and the moment Levi left his house with Hange and a tall blond that Eren assumed was Erwin, he was out the front door and over to Mikasa’s. 

When she opened the door, she was wearing short shorts and a crop top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her grin was wide. 

“Your dad would kill you if he saw you wearing that.”

“That’s the point,” she winked playfully. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Ripped skinny jeans are your thing.” She nudged him with and grabbed her keys before stepping outside and locking the door. 

They could hear the music faintly from down the block and Mikasa was practically jumping in her shoes. Their friends met them there, Sasha and Connie already having drinks in their hands. 

It wasn’t before long until they all had drinks in their hands, dancing in the large crowd of nameless faces. Eren would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel better with a few drinks in him that allowed him to loosen up and sway to the music that thumped through the entire house. 

Mikasa kept herself close to Jean who greatly accepted her proximity and Eren stood off to the side as he finished off his fifth beer. He could definitely feel a buzz now, making him feel warm and relaxed. It was nice, compared to whenever he wasn’t tipsy. 

“You knooooow,” Sasha drawled once they gathered around him. “’s gettin’ kinda late, maybe we should get home,” she slurred and she stumbled a little, Connie catching her before she fell over. 

“Yeah,” Mikasa giggled as she leaned into Jean. “C’mon Eren, lets goooooo.”

She was obviously a little wasted than Eren was himself but he appreciated Jean helping them home. He’d only had a couple drinks, knowing that his friends would get themselves shitfaced — much like Mikasa at the moment. 

“Thanksssss, Jean,” she slurred and placed a kiss on his cheek. Eren giggled at her gesture and Jean’s blush before giving him a crooked smile. They turned around and stumbled their way to the front door, Mikasa fumbling with the keys to try and open the door. 

They couldn’t stop themselves from giggling, the front door opening before Mikasa could pick up her keys that she had dropped. 

“Hey, Daaad,” she giggled and stumbled, Levi’s arms reaching out to catch her before she could fall over. “How’s it goin’?” Eren giggled as she slurred her words even more. 

“I go out for  _one_ night.” Levi shakes his head and helped the two inside. Eren sat on the couch giggling to himself, twirling his hair with his fingers. Levi was downstairs after putting Mikasa to bed. He stared at Eren for a minute, waiting until the boy noticed him. 

“Oh,” Eren grinned, “hey hot stuff.” There was one thing Eren enjoyed about being tipsy. He didn’t have a filter. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Levi sighed, plopping down on the couch next to him and he rubbed his forehead. “You’re supposed to be a good influence on Mikasa.”

“It was her idea,” Eren shrugged and leaned over into Levi’s side, head resting on Levi’s shoulder. “She wanted to go out and I jus’ said yes. It was fun.”

The older man tensed under Eren before relaxing a little. “You can go out and have fun without getting drunk.” His fingers found Eren’s hair and carded through it gently. 

“‘M not drunk,” Eren pouted. “Jus’ a little tipsy is all.”

Levi chuckled a little. “Okay, without getting  _tipsy._ It’s the same thing, Eren. And it’s extremely illegal for you to be drinking anyway.”

Eren wasn’t listening, instead he focused on Levi’s fingers through his hair and his scent that was so,  _so_ close. Levi was  _so close._ They were touching. Their sides pressed together and Eren was in heaven. 

“Hey,” Levi nudged him. “Are you listening?”

“Hm?” Eren looked over at him, blinking lazily. “Nnnnope. Jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout you.” He giggled and his eyes flickered to Levi’s lips. They were  _right there._ Eren could lean over and kiss them if he wanted to. 

And he did. 

He pressed his lips to Levi’s, trying to be as gentle as he could but it was difficult with the alcohol still buzzing through him, mixing with the excitement of Levi’s amazing lips on his. Eren had dreamt about this for  _years_ and he finally made it happen. 

Levi’s lips moved against his, much to his amazing surprise and he moved clumsily to sit in Levi’s lap. His hands gripped Levi’s shoulders to keep himself balanced. Levi’s hands were on his hips, gripping roughly as if Eren would slip away at any moment. 

“Eren,” Levi’s voice brought him back and they pulled away. “Eren, you’re tipsy. And this is illegal.”

“So?” He mumbled and pressed his lips to Levi’s jaw. “I don’t care. Not right now.” Levi’s head tilted back slightly, allowing Eren’s lips more access for a moment. 

“You should,” Levi murmured and his hands roamed around Eren’s back. 

“But I like you,” Eren confessed. He couldn’t help it. Levi was right there and his hands were all over his body and his lips were even better than Eren had ever thought they would be. “A lot. I like you so much. I think about you a lot and I needed this to happen.”

After a moment, he was pulled away. “But we shouldn’t do this when you’re tipsy and not in the right mind. And you’re only  _17._ I could get in a lot of trouble if someone found out.”

Tears filled Eren’s eyes. He knew the rejection was going to come but he was expecting it later rather than soon. Mostly because he hadn’t planned to kiss Levi but he certainly couldn’t help it.

“Eren, no, don’t cry.”

But Eren already was. He moved out of Levi’s lap, stumbling a little and he gripped the wall as he did. “I’m sorry. I-I should go.” 

“Eren, no—”

“No, this is my fault. I’m sorry that I’m illegal and drunk and that I like you. Sorry that I’m gay and you’re not and that all of this was a mistake and I’m sorry.” He was full on crying now, his hands were shaking and his knees felt like jello.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Levi helped him up the stairs without another word, putting him to bed.

“Goodnight, Eren,” he whispered after Eren had fallen asleep and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took me so long to update guys. I just lost so much motivation and then when i got it back, it was redirected to other things and i finally was able to pull myself together and crank out an update. hope you enjoy!

Eren woke up with a groan, hand reaching up to rub at his face. He had a slight headache, throwing his arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to think about last night, upset that he even remembered anything and everything happened. A part of him wished that the bed would open up and swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to face the older man that had tucked him into bed.

He sat up with a grumble, the room spinning and his head started throbbing. As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he noticed a glass of water with a note sitting under it. He picked it up, rubbing at his eyes and willing them to focus on the scribbled writing.

_Drink the water and take the aspirin when you wake up. It’ll help. Meet me downstairs when you do._

_-Levi_

Eren’s heart skipped a few beats at the name that was signed at the bottom and he could feel his chest tighten. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to face him after what he had done last night. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to be lectured about his stupidity and overwhelming teenage hormones.

Despite everything, he downed the water and the pills before standing up. He wasn’t sure what time it was and he didn’t really care. His phone was dead but if anything, his parents would still think that he was at Armin’s house. There was a sound from downstairs telling Eren that it must be Levi so he knew that he couldn’t just go through the front door.

Thinking on his feet, Eren turned and looked around the room before his eyes landed on the window. It was a bit risky, yes, but if he didn’t want to face Levi, going out the window was going to have to be his escape route. He walked over to it, sliding it open and poked his head out. Eren wasn’t ever known for having smart ideas or being smart in general, so the fact that he was going to climb out of a second story window to avoid interacting with the man that he kissed last night didn’t come to a surprise to himself.

He was thankful that the guest bedroom window was right above the new patio roof that Levi had just built and slowly climbed out. His legs were still a bit wobbly and he managed to close the window behind him before slowly making his way down. Of course, being smooth wasn’t what Eren was known for either because as he reached the edge, his plan had been to drop quietly but they didn’t call him ‘butterfingers’ in elementary school for nothing. His fingers slipped, letting go of the gutter and he fell to the ground with a shout and a loud groan.

“Fucking hell.”

The back door slid open. “Eren? What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asked as he rushed over to help Eren sit up. “Were you trying to climb out of the window?” There was a mix of irritation and worry in his voice but Eren couldn’t let himself open his eyes to look at Levi and tried rolling over away from the man. Maybe he could roll away and all the way into the pool so Levi would get the hint and leave him be.

“No,” he lied in a groan and he could practically feel Levi rolling his eyes.

“C’mon.” The man pulled Eren up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Eren feeling his face burn red at the gesture. He couldn’t get used to the feeling, even if it was just for a short moment. When Levi’s arm pulled away, Eren felt a pang of disappointment shoot through his chest and he didn’t look at him. He examined his arms and his legs, checking for any major damages and thankfully there weren’t any. He had only fallen from ten feet. He’s done worse.

Silence filled the kitchen atmosphere, Levi rustling around in the cabinets before he walked over to Eren. He didn’t say anything, grabbing the boy’s chin and tilting it up to look at him. Eren swore that everyone in the world could hear his heart pounding in his chest and it took everything in him and more not to lean into Levi’s touch or burst into tears.

He was surprised when Levi pressed an ice pack to his shoulder, noticing the way that Eren was holding it and dropped his hand away from the brunet’s face. Eren kept the ice pack in place, watching Levi walk away and turn back to whatever it was that was on the stove. He then realized the smell of food and felt his stomach growl. Levi turned back around after a few minutes and slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before placing the pan in the sink and began washing it.

Eren picked quietly at his food, unable to help himself from continuously glancing back and forth form his food to Levi. When he finished cleaning the back, he grabbed his tea mug and leaned against the edge of the counter, eyes flickering over to Eren’s and they made eye contact before Eren forced himself to look away.

“How are you feeling?”

He looked up, seeing Levi watching him and Eren shrugged, pushing the plate away from him. “Better. I guess… thank you,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “for like the water and the aspirin.”

Levi gave a slight nod. “So you read the note.”

Eren didn’t say anything.

“And instead of coming downstairs like I asked, you decided to crawl out the window and try to escape like an inmate in a prison?” He could feel his cheeks burning an even darker red from embarrassment. “Eren, you know why I wanted to talk to you right?”

“Obviously,” he mumbled, “otherwise I wouldn’t have tried to leave through the window.”

Levi sighed. “Eren—”

“No.” Eren cut him off and looked up to lock eyes with the older man. “I don’t want to talk about this. I already know I made a mistake, okay? You don’t need to lecture me. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone to that party and I shouldn’t have drank anything and I shouldn’t have kissed you.” His voice went softer towards the end, looking down as he picked at his fingers. “Even despite the fact of how much I’ve wanted to for years.”

He didn’t care about confessing at this point. He knew it was pointless and that Levi was going to kick him out of his house and never let him back in so it was now or never. “I know I confessed to you last night through both words and actions and I don’t want you to think that it was only just because I was tipsy because that’s not true. I only blurted it out because I was tipsy. I really do like you, a lot. And if fucking sucks because you’re sixteen years older than me _and_ my best friend’s dad and I know that you’re going to reject me — you already did last night and…” He trailed off, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes again and he squeezed them shut.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was softer and closer and the brunet looked up when Levi took his hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and Eren met his eyes. They were kind, gentle and even held a little bit of amusement in them. “You read too much into things. And before you go off on a ramble, at least let me explain myself.”

Eren was at a loss for words so he nodded. “I didn’t reject you.”

He scoffed and looked away while muttering, “kinda felt like it.”

Levi’s hand came up to his chin and turned his head to look at him once again. “You were tipsy.” There was a pause and Levi sighed. “Had you not been tipsy… maybe things would have turned out a little differently in your favor.

Oh.

_Oh._

Eren’s eyes widened at that, staring at Levi who chuckled at the shock that etched over the youth’s face and Eren felt as though all the wind was knocked away from his lungs when Levi pressed gentle lips to his forehead just like they had before he fell asleep last night. But this time, they lingered and Eren felt as though he could melt at any moment.

“Do you really mean that?” Eren asked quietly and looked down at their fingers that had been intertwined together. He couldn’t help a little smile come to his face, heart skipping multiple beats.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” He smiled at Eren and the boy swore that this was all just a dream. “I didn’t mind kissing you last night, given it was a little sloppy and tasted a bit like alcohol but… it was nice.”

Eren grinned, suddenly feeling bold. “Would you mind if we had a redo?”

Levi quirked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards and he leaned in, his breath ghosting over Eren’s lips and the brunet closed his eyes in anticipation. They were so close, less than an inch away and Eren cursed rather loudly when Levi’s phone began to ring.

It didn’t stop his lips from pressing to Eren’s cheek though. “Maybe next time,” he whispered before walking away and Eren couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news is dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a terrible person. so, as an apology, have an update :D

“You’re a fucking doofus,” Mikasa scolded him when she had noticed his arm in a sling the day after he fell from the roof of her back patio. Of course, Levi had filled her in on everything once she came back home and Eren left, his shoulder hurting more and more as the day went on before he finally let his dad have a look at it. And of course he had dislocated it. 

Thankfully, it wouldn't be permanent for the whole summer and Eren had to come up with a lame excuse to his dad as to how he had dislocated the joint in the first place. It was easy to blame Jean, his parents knowing how reckless the two boys could be whenever they were together and he was let off the hook with a warning. 

He didn’t feel awkward going over to Mikasa’s house anymore, didn’t feel weird about staring and ogling her father whenever he walked past. In fact, Eren felt more confident. He became bolder with his moves, his flirting. Brushed past Levi, hand trailing over his thigh as he gave an innocent look over his shoulder as he apologized only to be met with a warning scowl. But there was something else hidden behind his stern eyes that only Eren could see. 

The following weeks were the best part of the summer thus far other than the part of them sharing a kiss. Eren still had dreams about it, but it wasn’t just a sloppy drunk kiss. It led to something more and always made Eren wake up in a cold sweat and morning wood. 

His parents started to notice that there was something different about him. He was happier, more cheerful, more willing to get out of the house along with helping do chores. Isabel was over more often, the two of them sitting outside in the backyard until late in the night talking and sharing secrets only for the two of them. Isabel was one of Eren’s safe spaces. He could confide in her for anything. She was his closest friend next to Mikasa. 

“I need to tell you something,” both Isabel and Eren said at the same time, glancing over at each other. They laughed, both insisting the other went first before Isabel sighed. 

“Okay, okay.” Isabel put a hand over Eren’s mouth to stop him from talking. “You first and then me.”

Eren groaned. “Fuck, why me first? You’re gonna kill me.” 

“Oooh,” she grinned and motioned for him to continue. “Now I’m curious. Maybe I won’t kill you.”

Eren scoffed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Did you do something to Farlan?”

“God I wish.”

Isabel rolled her eyes and leaned back on her arms. “So then you’re probably, like, ninety-nine percent fine.”

It took a moment before Eren finally blurted out, “I kissed Levi.” and another moment for Isabel to process it in her mind. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“See? I told you.” He covered himself up, bracing for her first hit or for her to push him off the trampoline but nothing happened. He looked up at her over his shoulder. 

“I was… I’m… oh, wow.” There was a strange look on her face that Eren couldn’t read. It made his heart sink even more. “Eren, he’s like twice your age.”

“I was tipsy.”

“And you drink?” she asked incredulously and grabbed his ear. “Eren Augustus Jaeger!” 

“Ow! Let go! And don’t use my middle name, it’s dumb.” He pushed her away, giving a displeased look as he rubbed his ear. 

“It’s German.”

“Also, I wasn’t drunk. And keep your voice down. I don’t need to get into more trouble.”

She scoffed. “I think you do. Drinking and going after men twice your age. I knew you had a little thing for him but I didn’t think that you would actually go after him. Maybe your Jean friend or even Mikasa but, Levi? That’s not good, Eren. And illegal.”

“Yeah, I know. We had a talk about it. You don’t need to rub it in. Just tell me whatever it was that you were gonna say.”

Eren barely listened to her rant or her story, whatever it was that she was telling him. He couldn’t help but be disappointed at what Isabel said. She had just basically rubbed salt in his wound, unknowing that it would hurt him more than she really had meant to. Isabel meant well, always was looking after Eren like a second mom

“Farlan and I are getting married!”

He snapped out of his daze and stared at her wide-eyed. “Excuse me?”

“He went to my dad and got his blessing and everything. I’ve been hinting at the ring on my finger for the past couple hours.”

He finally looked at her hand and his heart ached even more. Not only could he not be with the only man who made him feel something, he was going to lose his best friend to one of the biggest assholes on the face of the earth. And Eren was going to be related to him. 

“Why did you say yes?”

She huffed out a sigh. “Eren, I know you don’t like him but can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Yeah,” he paused. “If you were marrying someone else.”

“Eren—”

“He’s an ass, Isabel. You know that. He’s rude, especially to me and he just puts on a facade in front of our parents.”

She stayed silent for a moment, chewing on her lip as if she had something else to say. 

“What?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you.” She slid off the trampoline and made her way inside, Eren cursing and running after her. He opened his mouth to ask but of course he was stopped by the presence of Farlan in his kitchen and Isabel’s parents and his own inside with him. 

“There you are!” Farlan grinned at Eren and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting him in a choke hold as he gave Eren a noogie. “We’ve been waiting for you to come inside.”

Eren pulled himself away, putting distance between him and the man. 

“Did you hear the good news?” Isabel’s mother asked Eren, pulling him into a hug and kissed his cheeks. 

“Yeah, they’re engaged. Woo.” 

“Not that,” Grisha laughed and patted Eren’s back. “Farlan’s parents offered to pay for a trip for us to go to Germany and visit the rest of the family and introduce Farlan.”

Eren was speechless. 

“Please don’t tell me that includes us too.”

“Well you’re family too,” Farlan laughed, giving him a look that only Eren knew. He was pushing his buttons and Eren hated how well he could do to spike up Eren’s temper.   
“There’s only a month left until school.”

“We’ll be back a couple days before school starts,” Farlan commented. “C’mon Eren. It’ll be good for you to… get away.”

Eren excused himself and walked across the street, knocking on the door and waited before just walking inside. He called out for Mikasa, seeing that she wasn’t in the living room, kitchen or the backyard. Instead, Eren found Levi. The last person he really needed to see. 

“Mikasa went to hang out with a few of her friends at the mall,” Levi spoke up, looking up at Eren from the oven. He closed it and tossed the oven mitt on the countertop.

“Fuck, I really needed someone to talk to.”

“You can talk to me.” 

Eren laughed bitterly. “Yeah, sure I can.”

“I need to talk to you about something anyway.”

“What? Are you gonna rub it in too that Isabel and Farlan are getting married? Or that whatever is between us is illegal? That the kiss was illegal? My drinking? Yeah, I know.” Eren plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his face so he could scream into it. 

“Yeah, that.” Levi sighed and sat at the other end of the L shaped couch. “There can’t be anything between us, Eren. As much as you may want it and may see it, there can’t. It’s too dangerous. Not to mention I’m twice your age, you’re a senior in high school and then going to move away for college. I would just hold you back. And I wanted to tell you before you left for your trip to Germany.”

Eren felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He wanted to cry, scream, punch something. There were too many feelings for him to deal with and numbness iced over everything. He tossed the pillow away and stood up with a shaky sigh. 

“Thank you for at least telling me,” he muttered. Without another word, he walked out of the house, not even bothering to give Levi a second glance. His heart thumped in his chest and as he walked down the sidewalk, for the first time in a long time, he cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year as passed since Eren's trip to Germany with Farlan and his family, since Levi's confession to Eren that things between them wouldn't be able to work out because of their age only for Eren to find out that might all be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoot chapterrrrrr
> 
> If you don't like smut, that's okay, I have one more planned after this for them to kinda, tie the knot of if they are or are not going to be together
> 
> Please enjoy! Merry late Christmas!!

**_Roughly One Year Later_ **

 

“Don’t forget to take your present for Mikasa!” His mom called after him and he groaned. 

“Mom,” Eren sighed, “I know what I’m doing. I have the presents right here.” 

Adjusting his beanie, he made his way out and shut the door behind him. For a moment, he stared at the house across the street, decorated in pretty lights and covered in snow. Mikasa had decided to go to the community college in their town, making it much cheaper on her father to help pay for her college fees. She also didn’t want to leave her friends behind and wanted to be there whenever Eren would come home for breaks and weekends to visit. 

He hadn’t told her that he was coming home for the holidays. He made it sound as though it was too snowy for his stupid little car to make it over the mountains, but this year, he took a plane and came home to surprise his parents too. 

Slowly he walked over, taking the dreaded path across the street that he used to almost run across in excitement when he was in middle school. 

It had been over 4 months since he last saw Levi. He wasn’t sure how the older man would react to Eren now. He had filled out his noodle-like arms and legs, he was taller now. His jaw set more firm and his hair a bit longer. He knew he was attractive but no one had yet to steal his heart the way Levi did when he was in high school. 

He rang the doorbell anxiously, listening as Mikasa yelled from the stairs that she would answer the door. 

“Finally, you h—Eren? Oh my god!” 

Before he could get a word out, she jumped into his arms, knocking the presents out of his hands and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He had missed her a lot, it was tiring being so far away from your best friend after so many years of being close by. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming!” She smacked his arm as he set her back down on her feet. “Asshole. Why didn’t you say anything?”

He bent down to pick up the boxes that had been knocked out of his hand. “Because I wanted to surprise you, dumbass, obviously.” He held one of them out. “Here, this is for you.”

“Mikasa? Who’s at… the door…” Eren looked up when he heard Levi’s voice, heart skipping so many beats he thought it would stop. “Eren Jaeger. Jesus Christ you’re a tree now. What the hell is up with all you stupid teenagers getting so tall?”

“Hormones?”

“Who cares.” Mikasa pulled him inside and shut the door with her foot. “I actually have a party I’m going to but you can come back after and I’ll open the present then.”

“Okay,” Eren laughed though he didn’t have any plans on leaving any time soon. “Have fun at your party.” He gave her another hug and she was out the door when her ride had arrived.

The air between Eren and Levi was thick, the tension building higher as neither one of them said anything. 

“Would you like something to drink? I have tea or hot cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa sounds great,” Eren admitted shyly with a smile. He took off his coat and beanie, shaking his hair out and running a hand through it. He wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things already or if Levi had really been staring at him, openly with his jaw dropped open a little bit. 

“Your hair is a lot longer, it’s even in a ponytail.”

“Yeah,” Eren chuckled awkwardly. “I’ve been too busy with homework and school and stuff to go get it cut.”

Levi began boiling some hot water for their cocoa and he turned to Eren as he leaned back against the countertop. They stared at each other for a moment and Eren looked down at his hands, setting his phone on the dining table next to him. 

“I can cut it for you, for free too,” Levi said, coming around to examine the young man’s messily tied up locks.

“Do you even know how to cut hair?” Eren asked, his heart rate increasing when he felt Levi’s hand brush over his ponytail.

“Excuse you, I’ve been cutting my own most of my life,” Levi replied indignantly.   
  
“Oh, that explains it,” Eren quipped, giving a breathy laugh at his own joke.

Levi bit back a smirk and gave Eren’s ponytail a reprimanding yank, earning a small noise to escape his throat at the feeling. His eyes fell closed only to snap back open once he had realized what he had done. He fucking  _ moaned  _ at Levi pulling his hair. 

He still felt the other man’s hand in his hair, having not let go yet as Eren scrambled to make an apology or some type of excuse for what he did only for Levi to pull it again and Eren to moan loader. 

“Fuck,” Levi murmured, bringing Eren’s head back far enough so that Eren was looking up at him, only having a moment to process what was happening before Levi’s mouth was on his in a heated kiss. Eren didn’t even question or pull away, just went fully into the kiss with his heart and soul. 

This wasn't what he was expecting to do when he had decided to come over. Maybe talk with Levi sure, give him a little kiss before leaving but a full on makeout session? Sign Eren the fuck up. 

They pulled away, both breathing heavily and Eren shifted in his chair so that he could pull Levi into his lap for another hot kiss. Levi gripped at his hair, pulling it as if he was trying to pull another moan from Eren’s mouth, which he did. Eren was shameless with the noises that left his mouth. He didn’t care. Levi was sitting in his lap and grinding on him like the fucking tease that he was. 

“You couldn’t have picked a better time to stop by,” Levi muttered, lips now trailing down Eren’s neck. “Mikasa is going to be gone for at least 2 hours.”

“Oh what ever shall we do?” Eren asked with a breathy laugh and ran his hands over Levi’s thighs. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and that stupid puppy dog eyed look you always would give me, especially the one you gave me before I kissed you on your birthday.”

Eren had forgotten about that. Which was surprising. Everything was happening so fast, his brain wasn’t even working properly. It was his eighteenth birthday present form Levi. Considering that Eren was now of age for them to do anything, Levi had given Eren the chance to get what he wanted if he had still wanted it by that time. And oh did he want it. Craved it. He didn’t stop thinking about it for a single moment until that day finally came. 

“You’ve still been the only one I’ve ever been so invested in.”

“Even after being away at college?”

“Why else would I ask Mikasa for snapchats of you guys together? So I could see your face.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Levi’s chin, nuzzling his nose into the man’s cheek. “Not that I could forget it.”

“I missed you,” Levi admitted quietly, holding Eren’s face gently in his hands.

The next kiss that they shared was much softer on Eren’s lips, on that Eren could feel all of Levi’s emotion in. It almost made eren want to cry of happiness, feeling Levi’s lips on his finally with an emotion that was reciprocated to how Eren was feeling. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Levi ask and Eren’s heart almost jumped out of his throat. 

“I mean, you either have a remote in your pocket or you’re just happy to see me.” Eren rotated his hips up into Levi’s, earning a gasp of pleasure from him. 

“You little shit.” Levi grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair and stood up, dragging him to the bedroom.  _ “Daddy  _ is going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Eren moaned at the nickname Levi gave himself and pulled Levi down onto the bed with him. “Please, Daddy.”

Levi’s lips felt like fire everywhere they went, every inch of Eren’s skin that they touched. He didn’t know if he would last very long. He had dreamt of this night multiple times but none of those dreams could compare to the real thing and how much better it was to have him there up close and very personal. 

They couldn't tear clothes off fast enough. Eren loved the feel of Levi’s skin under his fingers, the way his muscles flexed and tensed as he felt around. It was so much better than any dream he ever had. His skin was soft but firm, calloused with scars that held different stories from Levi’s life.

“You're gorgeous,” Levi whispered, leaning down to kiss Eren softly. 

“I thought you didn't want anything between us,” Eren said quietly as he ran his hands over Levi's bare chest and shoulders. His fingertips squeezed at Levi's biceps. “Not that I'm complaining right now because this is literally a dream come true.”

Levi chuckled softly. “Well, a lot of things have changed my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Like you being so tall and fucking handsome. I've been dreading the day you’d come back because I knew it would be such a big change from high school you. Hell, even Mikasa has changed so much.”

“Well, kids grow up.” Eren shrugged. “That's must the spice of life y’know?”

“Cheesy.” 

Eren laughed, a sound of music to Levi’s ears. “Right now, you're, my spice of life.”

“And you call me cheesy.”

Levi responded with a wet, open mouthed kiss to Eren’s pulse point. He moaned, arching his back up off the bed as Levi went to work on leaving more kisses on his collarbone and chest. Eren’s hands were working on undoing Levi’s jeans, the button being the most difficult thing for him to do without looking. 

Finally, Levi laughed and after leaving a hickey in a reasonable hiding place, he sat up on his knees. He made a show of undoing the button and zipper of his pants, making eye contact with the brunet as he slowly pushed them down to his thighs. He cupped his clothed dick, rubbing it through the fabric of his boxers and Eren whined. 

“C’mon, stop being a tease,” he begged. Eren was already left in just his boxers and he wasn’t too far from ripping Levi’s jeans off and riding him then and there. 

“I don’t know, I like hearing you beg.”

Something flipped in Eren’s brain and he gave the best puppy dog look that he could, rolling onto his hands and knees as he crawled over to him. 

_ “Please Daddy?”  _ He begged innocently. “I want it so bad.” He licked Levi’s cock through the clothing and Levi hissed, bucking into Eren’s face. 

He pulled them down and didn’t waste time with taking it into his mouth eagerly, moaning around it. His mouth felt so full, his own dick twitching at the thought of how the rest of him will feel when Levi’s filled other places of his body. 

“Your mouth feels so good, baby,” Levi praised, petting Eren’s hair. “Just like that. Taking Daddy’s cock so easily, you little slut.”

Eren moaned again and bobbed his head, taking Levi down all the way until he was choking and gagging and he released himself. There was a cheeky grin on his face as a hand came up to stroke it slowly while he licked at the head. 

“We don’t have  _ that  _ much time though.” 

Levi knocked the wind out of Eren’s chest, all his air gone from his lungs as he flipped him onto his back and stripped off his boxers with a kiss full of tongue. It was messy and needy, one of the best things that Eren had experienced all night and he was pretty sure that with the way that Levi was stroking him, he wasn’t going to last very long. 

“I need you in me,” Eren blurted. “I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life.”

“I’m your first?” Levi asked as he stood up and stripped his clothes, tossing them into a pile with the rest of his own and Eren’s clothing. He rummaged around in his nightstand drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Uh, yeah,” Eren felt blush dust over his cheeks. “You are. That’s how I’ve always wanted it to be.”

Levi smiled lovingly down at Eren, kissing him and praising him as his fingers sicked in and out of him slowly, trying to prepare him to the best of his ability so that it wouldn’t be as painful. There were more sloppy and wet kisses as they finally connected together for the first time. 

Eren could say that it was almost beautiful. Levi was so gentle and slow, taking everything at Eren’s pace as he praised and worshiped him and every inch of his body. He hadn’t known that he had a praise kink until came along and complimented him on everything that he did, calling him different names and he milked him through his high in a way that Eren felt like he was on cloud nine and didn’t even register that it was all over until Levi was wiping them down with a wet cloth and laid next to Eren. 

“Merry Christmas, Levi,” Eren murmured through a yawn and curled into the older man’s side. 

“Merry Christmas, brat,” he responded quietly with a little smile and he pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple, closing his eyes while they laid together in a comfortable silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't be shy and feel free to leave a comment and/kudos if you'd like to see more!
> 
> Come and visit my tumblr:  
> https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/


End file.
